Remise de trophée
by Ploum31
Summary: Une fois de plus, Astérix a surmonté avec succès les épreuves imposées par César. Ce dernier ne peut que s'incliner une énième fois devant sa réussite, non sans agacement, et le petit gaulois le taquiner à ce sujet, mais l'un comme l'autre ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un certain respect pour leur ennemi.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Astérix appartiennent à René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 / Calimera au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Jules César masqua avec peine son déplaisir tandis que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser place à l'intrépide Gaulois. Il serra les dents, conserva le silence et demeura stoïque et immobile, les mains jointes dans son dos, tandis que ce dernier avançait entre les deux rangées de colonnes, le port droit et fier, bien qu'il fût encadré par quatre soldats romains. Où se trouvait donc l'autre ? César n'en avait aucune idée mais cela le soulagea un peu – un de moins. Sans doute l'attendait-il quelque part, après tout seul Astérix devait recevoir cette récompense. Il se retint de soupirer de dépit devant ses condisciples. Il rencontrait ces deux-là un peu trop souvent à son goût et en des circonstances qui lui déplaisaient fort puisqu'elles avaient le goût amer de la défaite. C'en était à un degré qui forçait le respect, bien qu'il restât son adversaire, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gaulois exécuta à quelques pas de lui une courbette plus moqueuse que révérencieuse puis il le salua aussi gaiment que d'accoutumée, avec autant d'impolitesse. Cette habitude exacerba son exaspération, d'autant plus que ses hommes étaient présents.

– Eh bien, mon vieux Jules, je te trouve un peu pâle, s'exclama Astérix avec un air faussement soucieux. Tu devrais peut-être sortir de ton palais un peu plus souvent pour prendre l'air, cela te ferait sans doute du bien.

César pinça les lèvres puis il décida d'ignorer la recommandation avec dédain.

– Je me porte à merveille, vous n'avez pas lieu de vous en inquiéter, Gaulois ! répliqua-t-il cependant en rabattant sa cape rouge avec prestance.

– Et nous aussi, c'est gentil de vous en soucier, surenchérit Astérix avec un sourire de connivence.

César n'y répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en soucier, effectivement ; le petit guerrier avait affronté les épreuves du cirque avec une assurance qui frôlait la désinvolture, alors même que leurs gladiateurs les plus forts y seraient passés. Ce dernier avait été enjoint à les remporter afin de leur éviter d'autres ennuis, après que les deux gaulois eussent été capturés alors qu'ils se battaient contre des soldats romains sur leur propre territoire. Pas qu'ils eussent senti quelques difficultés à les combattre ; cependant, ils étaient venus initialement pour venir en aide à une citoyenne romaine qui avait eu vent de leur réputation et les avait fait quérir pour les en supplier, car il ne lui restait aucune autre alternative. Ainsi Astérix avait cédé pour ne pas attirer d'autres soucis à la jeune femme. Avec la potion magique, le problème avait vite été résolu et les épreuves un jeu d'enfant. Et le voilà donc à présent en train de faire face à l'instigateur du défi, prêt à lui remettre la récompense de sa réussite – le peuple avait été tant satisfait que César n'avait pu faire autrement. Le peuple était content donc il était content, c'était aussi simple que cela.

A quelques détails près.

Il plissa les yeux de mécontentement tandis que le gaulois se plantait devant lui, l'air fier et satisfait. Il n'avait pas si noble allure, ce petit gaulois replet au gros nez, et il ne respirait pas non plus d'un quelconque charisme. Cependant, César connaissait ses mérites et cela lui suffisait pour susciter son admiration après cette énième aventure menée avec brio. La résistance de cet individu en apparence banal et insignifiant était tout simplement incroyable ; jamais ni son courage ni sa force ou son ingéniosité n'avaient failli, malgré toutes les ruses qu'il avait échafaudées à leur encontre.

César ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était de ceux qu'il estimait le plus, au-delà même de nombre de ses pairs.

— Alors, ô Jules ? Que suis-je sensé attendre ? C'est que je n'ai pas toute la journée !

— César non plus, siffla-t-il, agacé, avant de se retourner pour faire signe d'approcher à un individu qui se tenait encore dans l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, jeune et à l'apparence ordinaire, brun, vêtu d'une simple toge. Entre ses mains reposait un oreiller de velours rouge bordé de fils d'or sur lequel reposait un trophée d'or représentant une couronne de laurier montée sur un socle rectangulaire. César le désigna en un geste solennel, tout en balayant l'air avec sa cape pour amplifier cet effet, et commença :

— Gaulois ! Une fois encore, vous avez su prouver votre bravoure ainsi que votre –

— Tu sais, je crois que tu nous as déjà fait un discours dans ce style dans l'arène, il n'est pas nécessaire de te répéter, l'interrompit Astérix en appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'œil. Et si tu en venais plutôt aux faits ?

Même s'il jugeait l'attitude pompeuse de César plus amusante voire ridicule qu'autre chose, Astérix ne l'aurait accordé pour rien au monde mais il était heureux qu'il reconnût ainsi sa valeur – une fois de plus. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Pas pour une question d'orgueil ou de satisfaction vis-à-vis de lui-même, non ; il savait qui il était et ce qu'il valait. Cependant, malgré les nombreux points de désaccord entre les deux hommes, César restait un personnage charismatique qui imposait tant par sa présence que cela forçait le respect, même pour un gaulois aussi rebelle que lui. Il glissait doucement vers un âge vénérable et pourtant, il paraissait aussi robuste que s'il avait été jeune, comme si le temps n'avait pas tant de prise sur lui si ce n'était sur son aspect. De plus, il était indéniablement un très bon stratège et chef guerrier – même si ce n'était pas très visible contre eux. Il suffisait de voir l'empire qu'il avait réussi à bâtir pour Rome, toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait menée avec brio. Il restait un adversaire redoutable qu'Astérix aimait taquiner mais il était conscient que sans la potion de leur druide, jamais ils n'auraient été en position de lui résister ainsi. Ils auraient plié devant lui comme tous les autres villages avant eux.

Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était décidemment pas n'importe qui, ainsi la reconnaissance de ce dernier valait bien davantage que celle du peuple ou de ses propres concitoyens.

— Soit ! Puisque vous désirez tant interrompre César, il n'est nul besoin d'y mettre tant les formes. Voici pour vous un trophée, fit-il en désignant ce dernier, afin de récompenser votre réussite aux épreuves que je vous ai moi-même attribuées ainsi que le spectacle que vous avez offert à mon peuple et qui a su l'amuser et le divertir.

Il l'attrapa des deux mains en un geste révérencieux et se retourna ensuite vers le petit gaulois pour le lui tendre. Il inclina légèrement la tête avec respect, même si cela lui en coûtait, tandis qu'Astérix se saisissait de l'objet. Il le contempla quelques instants ; en d'autres circonstances, il se serait rapidement débarrassé d'un objet aussi ridicule et encombrant mais ce simple geste que César lui accordait l'émouvait quelque peu et il ne se sentait pas de lui infliger pareil sort. Peut-être lui trouverait-il une utilité, autre que d'attraper la poussière.

Enfin, rien ne disait que d'ici quelques jours voire quelques semaines, il changerait d'avis et le jetterait sans remords.

Il ne put empêcher un faible remerciement de s'échapper de ses lèvres et ne fit rien pour en nier l'existence. Il préféra considérer cela comme de la simple politesse. César haussa un sourcil, étonné, mais sa réaction se limita à cela. Astérix cala le trophée entre ses bras de sorte qu'il ne pût tomber dans un élan de distraction.

— Allez, à présent ! s'écria César avec un geste de la main comme pour balayer l'air devant lui. Comme il a été convenu, j'ignorerai l'affront qui a été fait pour cette fois mais ne vous leurrez pas ; nous restons ennemis quoi qu'il advienne.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, bien malheureusement pour vos troupes d'ailleurs ! fit Astérix dans un rire, car il ne faisait nul doute que leur prochaine interaction avec ses soldats se feraient, une fois encore, à leurs dépens. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir nous prévenir !

César s'agaça de sa réponse mais il n'émit aucune protestation. Il lui désigna seulement la sortie dans un grand geste de bras, les traits contractés par l'irritation. Astérix s'inclina une fois encore dans un geste ironique puis il commença à partir. César le fixa dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât et se retournât, à quelques pas de la porte à peine. Il leva le trophée comme il l'aurait fait d'une coupe et l'agita.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette babiole mais merci quand même !

Astérix se sentit presque jubiler tandis qu'il quittait la pièce alors qu'il entendait les échos des jurons du sénateur qui pestait âprement à son encontre. Il aurait été dommage de se quitter sans cela.

Il fallait bien qu'il lui marquât l'esprit, lui aussi.


End file.
